


take off the glasses

by ShinerWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Donuts, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Might not be Canon compliant with recent episodes, Murder, OFC - Freeform, OMCs - Freeform, Wine, but like only in ch2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinerWrites/pseuds/ShinerWrites
Summary: Kara visits Lena in her office, and Lena has a theory about Supergirl's identity. Now she's got to get the proof. T for safety.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me expressing myself as a queer woman... enjoy!

Kara was having one of those days where she just had to visit Lena. It was around 7:00 PM, and Kara had just won a fight with some bank robbers. She was hungry, so she went for pizza, and left the restaurant holding a paper bag.

Which brings us to now, where Kara is knocking on Lena’s door.

“Lena?” she called from outside, “I brought donuts!”

Lena answered her door, “now that’s how you get a woman’s attention…”

Kara felt a warm pang in her chest at Lena’s smile and the slight tilt of her head, bright red lipstick, dark hair, the contrast of her pale skin… Kara shook herself.  _ Pull yourself together, Danvers. _

Lena was walking towards her desk with the usual sway of her hips, she turned to Kara, “so what brings you here? Seems a bit late, doesn’t it?”

Kara looked Lena over, eyes wandering. She was looking at her with a smile, hand on her right hip, which was tilted out to the side.

Kara snapped out of her stupor, “uh… I wanted someone to share donuts with, and, well… yeah.”

“Hey, I’m not going to reject an offer of companionship,” Lena said with a twinkle in her eye, “or donuts.”

Kara laughed earnestly, biting into a chocolate donut.

Lena made her way over to the cabinets in her office, and pulled out red wine, and two glasses. Lena opened the wine and poured it into the glasses after setting them on the coffee table.

“Wine?” Kara questioned.

“What’s a little drink with chocolate donuts?” Lena smirked.

Kara returned the playful look, “a good time?”

Lena chuckled and grabbed a donut, throwing Kara a decidedly flirty look, biting into it with a grin.

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes, and as the registered the hungry look the other woman was giving her, her stomach started doing flips. She could feel her ears flushing pink.

Lena seemed to have took notice, because a glimmer of mischief shone in her eyes for a split second, and she placed the bitten into donut on the coffee table, and grabbing her wine glass, “well, cheers to that,” she said, voice at a slightly lower register.

Lena took a swig of her red wine.

Kara could physically feel the change in the atmosphere. She giggled awkwardly, “cheers.”

And Kara drank as well.

Kara briefly wondered if Lena felt how things were changing too. Could it just be her somewhat ill-advised crush on the woman? Or was it something more? Kara was gonna need more wine. Or perhaps some alcohol that would actually effect her, as the case may be.

Lena set her wine glass down, “so, how have you been, Kara? I haven’t heard from you all week.”

Kara shifted, “oh. Yeah, good. I’ve been… good. Finding good stories for the press, as usual.”

Lena smiled innocently, “it’s funny. Y’know, I’ve been cooking up a nice lead of my own.”

Kara smiled, “oh yeah? What is it?”

Lena smiled at Kara, “who is Supergirl?”

Kara squirmed, adjusting her glasses, “oh… any leads?”

“Oh, I have one lead I know I can count on..”

Kara felt something like dread in the pit of her stomach, "yeah?" 

"Oh, yeah," Lena smirked.

Kara coughed, "who?"

"I think you know who.." Lena said.

Kara was going to try and make it out of there somehow, but then Lena leaned in, “Kara.”

Lena's lips were close to Kara’s, hot breath coming with every word out of her mouth.

“Are you Supergirl?”

Kara shuddered violently when Lena’s lips brushed against hers, “uhm… no, I'm...”

Lena’s hands went behind Kara’s head, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. Then she cupped Kara’s face with her hands, moving her knees so Kara’s lap was between her legs.

"Then prove it," Lena brushed Kara’s lips with hers again, “take off the glasses…”

Kara shivered, reaching for her glasses. She hesitated. It was fine, she supposed, since Lena knew already, the clever woman.

Kara took off her glasses, looking Lena in the eye bravely.

Lena smiled at Kara's face, chuckling a bit, "well then, it's good to see you, Supergirl."

Kara felt exposed somehow, glasses off, with Lena straddling her lap. She din’t have time to ponder the feeling, because Lena was kissing her, taste of rich chocolate and red wine between them.

And  _ oh, _ this was something. A thrill ran up Kara’s spine, and she felt something warm growing in her chest. This was  _ brilliant. _

A suck on her bottom lip pulled a small sound from Kara, just as Lena pulled away from the kiss. Lena sauntered over to her desk, feeling self-satisfied. She threw Kara a cheeky grin, putting on a small coat over her dress.

“I have to talk with one of my employees about behavior improvement, so you’ll have to excuse me,” Lena said, “goodnight,  _ Supergirl. _ ”

And with that, Lena left Kara alone in her office, flushed and worked up.

Kara put a hand to her cheek, feeling the warmth spreading across her face, “_oh…_”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara worries about whether or not Lena will keep her identity a secret. Meanwhile, she runs into a woman with powers, who has been having some family troubles, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I finally have this thing done. Well, enjoy!

As Kara sat in Lena’s office, stunned and flushed up the tips of her ears, she considered everything that just happened, “a new lead…headline...”

  


Kara jumped from her seat with a start. She had to call Alex. Kara fumbled for her cell phone, pressed something on her screen, and put it up to her ear, letting it ring.

  


“Alex!”

  


“Kara. What’s going on? You sound worried.”

  


“Lena… she…”

  


“What’s happening, Kara?”

  


“We have to talk. Meet at my place tomorrow.”

  


“What happened? What’s wrong with Lena?”

  


“I’m sorry Alex,” Kara said anxiously, ”I gotta go.”

  


Kara hung up the phone.

  


Kara sighed and began packing up her stuff. 

  


Kara opened Lena’s office door and left the room, “Lena! Wait!”

  


But Lena had already left.

  


Kara sighed. She took out her phone and texted Alex, “ _ I’m sorry. I’ll explain tomorrow.” _

  


_ “Kara,” _ Alex texted back _ , “please tell me what’s going on.” _

  


Kara hesitated.

  


_ “Lena knows.” _

  


Alex didn’t respond for a minute, then Kara got a call from her.

  


“Kara! What the hell do you mean Lena knows?”

  


Kara sighed, “I don’t want to explain this over the phone. But… she knows who I am. That I’m Supergirl.”

  


Alex gave a humorless chuckle, “right. Change of plans. If you aren’t home, go there. I’m coming over right now so you can explain what the hell is going on!”

  


Kara nodded resignedly, “okay. Okay, yeah.”

  


Kara hung up the phone. Crap. What now? Alex was probably pissed, Lena knew her secret, and Kara doesn’t know if she’s going to keep it. Or, well, she does. Kara knows Lena, she wouldn’t tell anyone… would she? And then there was the whole…  _ other thing. _ With the kiss. Kara had always known on some level that she was bisexual, at least vaugely. Well, actually, she’d had quite the internal struggle, just never managed to tell anybody. And, of course, who knows about Lena? Of course, she’s obviously not straight. She’d kissed the hell out of Kara before she just walked off. But really that only means that she’s attracted to women in some capacity.

  


Kara shook herself out of her thoughts and made her way to her car.

  


On the drive there, she considered what had happened between her and Lena.

  


“Kara Danvers, you’ve got some things to explain!” Alex had been waiting for her outside her apartment building. Her sister was running up to her car.

  


Kara opened her car door and got out, walking past Alex, “let’s go inside. I’ll explain everything.”

  
  


Alex sighed, “wow. Do you think she’s going to say anything to anyone?”

  


Kara shook her head slightly, “I have no idea. And it terrifies me.”

  


Alex pulled Kara into a hug, “we’ll figure it out. We always do.”

  


Suddenly, Kara looked up at a news broadcast of a woman flying in the air, seemingly destroying buildings. Kara rips off her shirt, revealing the suit underneath, and flies out the window.

  


Alex got a phonecall from Winn, “Hey uh, Alex? There’s a wind demon destroying National City.”

  


Alex spoke into the phone, “yeah, I know, just saw it in the news. Kara’s on it.”

  


Winn switched to Kara’s earpiece, “You got visual? I’ve identified her as Gemma Silverfield. She seems to have the ability to control wind. It how she’s destroying those buildings while staying afloat.”

  


“Got it,” Kara nodded.

Kara flew up next to Gemma, “Gemma!”

  


Gemma turned her head towards Kara, “how do you know that name.’

  


“Doesn’t matter. Why are you destroying this building?”

  


Gemma looked furious, “my father works here.”

  


“Stop for one second, Ge-”

  


“ _ Just go away.  _ It’s a family matter,  _ Supergirl _ , it’s not your business.” Gemma snarled.

  


“All these innocent people will get hurt!  _ Killed  _ even.”

  


“Like my father hurt me? Like he hurt my brother? I was innocent too.” Gemma created a gust of wind that sent a young man flying. Kara flew after the man, who went falling out the window on the other side of the building.

  


Kara swooped to catch the falling man, grabbing him before he could hit the pavement, “are you okay?”

  


“No! I just got flung out a window!”

  


Kara flew the man far away from the building, “you’re safe now.” She flew back to where Gemma was.

  


Kara put a finger to her ear, “Winn. Reasoning is not working. What do I do?”

  


Winn answered while eating ramen, “stop her the good old fashioned superhero way!”

  


Kara adopted a determined look, “right.”

  


Kara looked around. She spotted a cardboard box of books, then looked over at Gemma. 

  


Kara put her finger to her ear, “Winn, I think I have an idea. She’s using her wind to fly, right?”

  


“Yeah,” Winn nodded, “there’s a gust of wind blowing upwards that’s keeping her afloat.”

  


Kara smiled, “perfect.”

  


Kara swooped down to grab the box. She brought it up to just below where Gemma was flying.

  


Kara muttered under her breath, “showtime.” She threw the box of books into Gemma’s gust of wind, taking her by surprise, and knocking her off balance. Kara immediately sped Gemma to a containment cell.

  


Gemma banged on the cell wall, “damn it!’ 

  


Kara sped into headquarters.

  


Alex was there waiting, “why did she do it.”

  


Winn did a surface level background check, “her father runs the building she attacked.”

  


That peaked Kara’s interest, “she said something about her dad.”

  


“We’ll have to ask her about that, then,” Alex said.

  


“I’m going to go speak with her,” Kara decided.

  


Kara walked up to the cell, “why did you hurt all those people? What does your father have to do with it?”

  


Gemma sobbed, then broke down crying, “my dad got away with it!”

  


Kara looked confused, “got away with what?”

  


“Killing my brother!” Gemma sobbed, “Aaron was always the star child of our family. He never did anything wrong. Hell, I loved him as much as my dad did, even being his little sister.”

  


Kara was taken aback “Then why did your dad kill him?”

  


Gemma sniffed, wiping her tears, “he came out as gay. I knew before anyone else, because he was afraid of how dad would react. How the school would react. We lived in a very homophobic area. I didn’t mind gay people as much as most of the people in the area, really… But I was honestly a bit shocked when he told me.”

  


“And your dad killed him because of that?”

  


“He was afraid that… that people would know. He’s a very powerful CEO at SilverTech, and he didn’t want his reputation ruined. He killed Aaron when… he refused to pretend to be straight. And as a CEO, he could arrange it so he could get away with Aaron’s murder. I miss my brother so much. And when I got my powers, I figured…”

  


Kara sniffed, now crying somewhat, “Right. I’m so sorry that happened. And hey, I can look into your dad, and your brother’s case, if you’d like.”

  


Gemma looked vengeful, “yes. Please do. I want that scumbag in prison for as long as possible. His name is Ian Silverfield, if you need it.”

  


Kara nodded, “I just want you to know that we have to keep you here until we can verify that you are no longer a danger to yourself or others. And we’ll get you an ice pack for the bruise that box left.”

  


“I’m still upset at you for that.”

  
  


The next morning, Kara woke up in her pajamas, grabbed a cup of water from the kitchen, and began reading news columns. One caught her eye. Just in, a report sourced from Lena Luthor. Kara suddenly felt awake. And nervous. The paper read, “ _ I saw it with my own eyes. A young woman terrorizing the city. I got a horrifically close view from my apartment balcony.” _

  


Kara sighed in relief. It was just about last night’s attack.

  


The more Kara thought of it, the more she just knew she couldn’t stay uncertain. She needed to call Lena. And that’s what she did.   
  


_ “Hey Kara. What are you doing?” _ Lena seemed to purr.

  


“Hey. Can you come over?”

  


_ “Of course.” _

  


Lena seemed to get to Kara’s apartment very quickly, wearing her best red dress. Kara got distracted, “hi.”

  


Lena grinned, “hello. Took a bit of a morning ‘snack break’ to come see you.”

  


Lena stalked towards Kara, smiling as warm as ever, “what’s up?”

  


Kara was starting to think this wasn’t going to be effective. She sat down on the couch, “well, uh…”

  


Lena leaned over the couch, placing a hand on the armrest. She hovered over Kara’s face, breath ghosting her cheek, “up for a bit of fun?”

  


Kara spluttered, placing a hand on Lena’s chest, pushing her away. “Lena. Um. Sit down, we need to talk.”

  


Lena sat on the couch, “what’s wrong?”

  


Kara blushed slightly, “um… gosh, it’s probably stupid but, uh…”

  


Lena tilted her head, “yes?”

  


Kara coughed, then took a breath, “you’re not going to tell anyone my identity, are you?”

  


Lena’s face melted into a concerned expression, “of course not! What gave you that idea?”

  


Kara looked Lena in the eye, “I had no clue. You walked out without giving any… sign, that you would maintain my secret.”

  


Lena frowned, “no no no. Come here.”

  


Kara rested her head on Lena’s shoulder.

  


Lena pet her head, “I’d never do anything to hurt you, got it?”

  


“Thank you,” Kara mumbled.

  


“No problem.”

  


Kara brought her head up and kissed Lena, the two of them smiling.

  


And finally, everything was clear.

  
  
  


Winn pulled up several documents on his computer screen at the DEO, showing Alex.

  


“Ian Silverfield’s ‘destroyed’ company documents. Many of them detailing the cover up of Aaron Sliverfield’s murder.”

  


Alex chuckled, “oh, this guy is going  _ down. _ ”

  
  


Kara walked into Gemma’s cell room, “hello Gemma.”

  


“Did you find anything?”

  


Winn walked in, holding a DEO computer pad, “oh, we found  _ everything. _ ”

  


Alex walked in the room holding a remote, “check it out.”

  


She turned on the news feed.

  


A cop is shown arresting Ian Silverfield, “Ian Silverfield, you are under arrest for the murder of Aaron Silverfield, you have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be used against you…”

  


Gemma began jumping around her cell in triumph.

  


Kara grinned, “would you like to testify?”

  


Gemma grinned right back, “oh, absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, when leaving comments, be respectful of the work and the author. Don't say anything crude or explicit. This is my formal request. I'm happy with comments that express respectful appreciation for the work/constructive criticism. Thank you! Have a good day, friends :)


End file.
